Apagón
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Las pequeñas travesuras de dos hermanos que en la serie de YuGiOh no recibe mucho crédito. MokubaSeto. No es yaoi, por lo tanto no habrá ni incesto ni nada de lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

A veces me pregunto para qué tener una mansión tan grande. Es cierto que mi hermano mayor y yo somos, ricos, pero, nunca me gustaron las casas así de grandes. Es fácil perderse en ella aún habiendo vivido unos cuantos años ya. Lo peor, en ciertos casos, es la seguridad. Mi hermano dice que tiene que ser _extrema_ pero pienso que sólo exagera un poco.

Creo.

Suspiro. Oh bueno...

Recuerdo una ocasión en que hubo un apagón que duró horas.

Flash Back

Seto y yo estábamos en el living, a la luz de las velas debido a un apagón que se dio hace menos de dos horas. Yo estaba aburrido, completamente. No había nada qué hacer sin electricidad, bueno, al menos para un chico de doce años como yo. Por lo tanto, estaba sentado sobre un diván, abrazando mis piernas y descansando sobre mis rodillas mi cabeza.

-Seetooooo... Estoy aburrido.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?-me responde, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Gimo en desaprobación.

-No lo sé. Quiero hacer algo... ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Ángeles y demonios, de Dan Brawn. (N/A: WOOT!)

Me levanto y me dirijo a una de las ventanas. El cielo estaba estrellado, pero la ciudad seguía sumida en la oscuridad.

-¿Puedo ir al jardín?

-No.

-Pero Seeto...

-No.-dice más severamente por lo que dejo de discutir.

Salgo del living, y camino por los corredores, subo algunas escaleras y entro en el cuarto de vigilancia. No sé qué pensaba encontrar allí pero, bueno...

-¡Luna!

Mi gatita negra pasó por entre mis piernas, sorprendiéndome. La tomo entre mis brazos y ella ronronea, frotándose contra mi pecho. Le rasco las orejas y me acerco a los monitores apagados. No había casi nada de luz pero, sobre algunas mesas había velas a medio consumir por lo que un suave brillo tenue alumbraba la habitación.

-Meow...

Salí, y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Miré el reloj y este marcaba las nueve y dieciséis de la noche. Luna se bajó de mis brazos y se subió a mi cama, haciéndose una bola en mi almohada.

-Luna, ¿no tienes hambre?-le pregunté a mi gatita, pero ella estaba durmiendo, y ronroneaba. Sonreí y reí.

Luna fue un regalo de navidad, por parte de Yugi y Joey. Seto no quería mascotas en la casa pero, como ellos me la habían obsequiado, no se pudo oponer. Seguía aburrido, pero ahora tenía hambre. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina.

Ahora me acuerdo... que la puerta de la cocina tiene un enorme vidrio... Al estar frente al marco, extiendo las manos y toco el frío vidrio. Encuentro la manija y la abro. Me ha sucedido muchas veces de llevarme por delante la puerta. Y de veras que dolió... (N/A: Tenía el mismo problema con la puerta de mi cocina, antes de ser cambiada. XD)

Y una estúpida, pero muy divertida idea se me pasa por la cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡¡¡SEEEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que mi grito retumbara por toda la casa.

No sólo en la cocina hay una puerta como esta. Algunas de las trampas o sistemas de seguridad retienen a los ladrones o invasores entre dos paredes invisibles, o sea, de un vidrio muy resistente...

¡¡¡PLAF!

-¡¡MIERDA!-oigo a mi hermano maldecir en voz alta, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. ¡Jo! ¡Se estrelló contra el vidrio de la puerta!

Sin poder, contenerme, comienzo a reírme a fuertes carcajadas. Me arrodillo en el suelo, y sigo riéndome sin parar. Los ojos azules de mi hermano me miran furiosamente. Sabía a la perfección que lo había hecho ciento por ciento a propósito.

-Eso no fue gracioso.-me gruñe.-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, simplemente quería verte estrellar contra la puerta.-le digo entre risas. Suspira y se retira, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las once y media, y la luz todavía no volvía. Yo ahora estaba recostado sobre el diván, mirando el techo. Lo había estado observando por casi dos horas y no había caso, seguía aburrido. Y Seto seguía con ése maldito libro...

Cierro mis ojos y doy un bostezo.

-Ve a acostarte. Ya es muy tarde.-dice Seto, con un tono suave, señalando el libro y dejándolo a un lado, mientras se levantaba.

-No quiero... no tengo sueño.-replico, y otro bostezo sale.-Bueno, tal vez un poquito...

-Arriba. A la cama. A dormir.-vuelve a repetir y me levanto.

-Bueno...

Subo las escaleras acompañado de mi hermano, que sostenía una vela para iluminarnos el camino. Nos detenemos al ver que en la sala de seguridad, los monitores estaban encendidos.

-Seguramente hay una baja corriente.-explica mi hermano.

Y es cierto. El sistema de seguridad de nuestra casa puede llegar a trabajar con mínimas tensiones, por lo que con un apagón así, es imposible que alguien logre entrar. Seto entra y tipia unas cosas en un tablero antes de que sigamos nuestro camino.

Y otra estúpida pero divertida idea se me cruza en la mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Son las tres de la mañana. Descalzo, salgo de mi pieza, en compañía de Luna sobre mis talones. Casi sin ruido, llego a la pieza de mi hermano. Lo espío y veo que está completamente dormido. Me alejo de él y me interno en la oscuridad, hasta llegar a la sala de controles de la mansión.

-Bien... Manos a la obra.

Rió perversamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡MOKUUUUUUBAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me sorprendo al escuchar el alarido de mi hermano, a las siete de la mañana. Sudó una gotita al recordar lo que hice. Todas las puertas de la mansión abren tanto hacia para adentro de la habitación, como hacia fuera. Por lo tanto, es posible programarlas para que abran en un solo sentido.

Y yo hice justamente eso, en todas las habitaciones excepto en la mía y la de mi hermano, para que no sé diera cuenta de tal travesura. Seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de algunas de las paredes invisibles que puse y de que no podía abrir las puertas de la manera habitual.

-¡¡MOKUBA KAIBA!-ruge mi hermano, entrando de un portazo en mi habitación.

-¿Siii?

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste!-me grita.

-¡Nada!-respondo con rapidez pero sé que no sirvo para mentirle a mi hermano. Me arrodillo en mi cama y veo su furiosa cara.-De verdad, no hice nada.

-¡Meow!-maulló Luna, como diciendo "¡Mentiroso!" a todo pulmón. Sudó una gotita y desvió mi mirada.

-Bueno, si... ¡Es que todavía me había quedado aburrido de ayer! Lo quería hacer a la noche, pero, no podía porque no sabía que había una ligera tensión.

Mi hermano suspira, derrotado. Se retira, y me deja solo.

-¡¡Al menos arregla el lío que hiciste!-me grita, antes de perderse en los pasillos.

Yo rió, tomando a mi gatita entre mis brazos y rascándole las orejas. Ya me imagino a mi hermano chocándose contra todas las puertas invisibles de la casa. ¡OHHHHHH! ¡LAS CÁMARAS DE SEGURIDAD!

Mmmm... creo que tendré una semana muuuuuy divertida, además de unos buenos chantajes jeje... Joey, Tristán y Duke morirán por verlos...

Hum, eso me da otra estúpida y divertida idea.

Fin del flashback

_Owari. P_


	2. Chapter 2

Fui un chico malo. Tuve otra estúpida idea, una muy estúpida y ya de por sí con severas consecuencias. ¿Qué hice? Tuve que mostrarle los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad del día del apagón a Joey, Tristán y Duke. Claro, se murieron de risa. Incluso Yugi, aunque parecía sentir lástima por mi hermano. Qué va, algunas veces se comporta como un completo idiota. Seto, no Yugi, Seto. Y esto pasó hace unos dos días, todavía sin que mi hermano se entere de lo que hice.

Ahora estoy recostado sobre mi cama, con Luna acurrucada a mi lado, mientras leo un libro. Afuera llovía con fuerza y algunos relámpago iluminaban el cielo con los ruidosos truenos que los acompañaban. En resumen, un día completamente aburrido, sin nada qué hacer. De no ser por la lluvia, hubiese salido a caminar con Yugi y Joey por el parque, pero claro, la naturaleza tiene que arruinarme _siempre _mis planes. La escucho a Luna ronronear, frotándose contra mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenés hambre?

-¡Meow!

Le sonrio. Cada día está más grande. No pensé que los gatos crecieran tanto en tan poco tiempo. Cerré el libro y la tomé en mis brazos, bajando de la cama. Noté que en los desiertos pasillos corría una ligera brisa fría. Me estremecí un poco cuando pasé por la oficina de Seto, sabiendo en mi interior de mi pequeña travesura. Sólo espero que no se enoje por lo que hice. Bueno, sé que se va a enojar pero, no tanto. Todavía tengo doce años...

Qué patética excusa.

-Mokuba.

Me detengo al oír a mi hermano llamarme. Uhm, seguramente ya Joey lo gastó lo suficiente como para darme por aludido. Entro con mi gatita en brazos y me siento a su lado, después de arrastrar una silla giratoria del otro lado de la habitación.

-Dime.-me sonríe, dejando de escribir.

-Tengo entendido que Wheeler sabe algo que yo, por el momento, no sé. Y, me preguntaba si vos sabías algo al respecto de unos vídeos que desaparecieron "misteriosamente" del cuarto de vigilancia.

Bien, bien. Admito que me atrapó más rápido de lo que pensaba. Rasco distraídamente la cabeza de Luna que empezó a ronronear otra vez. Me reacomodo, nervioso y Seto nota esto.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Uh... –muevo mis pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás.-Te vas a enojar.

-Depende de lo que hayas hecho.

-Le di los vídeos a Joey...

-¿Para?

-Para, para... supongo para que... uhm, ya que vos te reís mucho de él, supongo que sería justo que Joey tuviera algo para reírse en tu cara, ¿no?-mi hermano arqueó las cejas, mirándome.

-Supongo que lo hiciste sin pensar en lo que probablemente te haga ahora, ¿no?

-Sí. Y lo siento.-agrego. Ahora realmente estaba apenado, un poco, pero lo estaba. Mi hermano sonríe y me revuelve el pelo.-¡Oye!

-Aaayyy Mokie... ¿Qué voy a hacer con vos?

Dejo a Luna sobre mi regazo y abrazo a Seto con fuerza. Hundo mi rostro en su pecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Te quiero, hermano!

-Y yo a vos. Pero, esto no te va a servir para escapar de un castigo.

-¿Qué?

-Vas a lavar los platos todos los días, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, durante quince días.

-¡P-Pero no me gusta!-repliqué, soltándolo. Mi gatita se estaba lavando sobre los papeles de Seto.

-Y a mi tampoco me gustó que les dieras los vídeos a Wheeler.

Oh, en eso tiene razón. Supongo que debí pensarlo mucho antes de hacerlo, pero como dije antes. Todavía tengo doce años y tengo el derecho de hacer todas las travesuras que me sean posibles. Incluyendo molestar a muerte a mi hermano. Y eso, es lo más divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

Punto de vista de Seto

Jamás se me ocurrió que mi propio hermano menor conspirara contra mí. Eso que hizo con los vídeos realmente me molestó mucho, pero tampoco podía descargarme con él. Después de todo, sólo tiene doce años...

Aunque eso no justifica la mayoría de las macanas que se mandó a lo largo de su vida.

-¡Seeeeeetoooooo!

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Mokie?

-¿Dónde está la comida de Luna?-pensé un rato...

-Debería estar en la cocina.

-¡No la encuentro!

Gruñendo, me saco los anteojos para ponerlos sobre mi escritorio y me levanto. Este chico. Tiene las cosas delante de él y ni siquiera las ve. Es muy distraído. Bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndome a la cocina y al entrar encuentro a mi hermano tirado en el suelo mirando en las alacenas para encontrar la comida de la gata que esperaba sentada al lado de su plato.

-Mokie... –susurré, arrodillándome a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-¿De casualidad no se te ocurrió mirar en las de allá?-le pregunté señalando las que estaban cerca de la heladera.

-Pero siempre la guardamos acá.-me encogí de hombros.

-Por ahí la cambiamos de lugar sin darnos cuenta. Además, no perdés nada fijándote.

Sonreí al escucharlo gruñir, y murmurando cosas de que yo no tenía razón en que la comida estaría allí. Pero claro, él puede equivocarse al igual que yo y para que eso pase, bueno, la verdad no pasa muy a menudo que digamos. Sonrió en satisfacción cuando mi hermano abre las puertas y encuentra las bolsas de trocitos.

-No, digas, absolutamente, nada.-me advirtió. Cuando sacó una bolsa, Luna empezó a maullar exigiendo su alimento.

-Está bien.-le dije, poniéndome de pie. Le revolví el pelo cariñosamente antes de retirarme.-Acordate que tenés práctica en media hora.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Meeeeooow...

¿Uh? Levanté mi vista de mis papeles, mirando alrededor de mi estudio. No vi nada fuera de lo común. Qué raro. Me pareció escuchar a Luna mau---

-¡GAH! ¡¡Luna!

Corro la silla giratoria y la encuentro jugando con los cordones de mis zapatos. Doy un gruñido. Siempre hace eso cuando estoy trabajando. Volviendo a mi lugar, sigo trabajando hasta que la gata trepa por mi pierna derecha, clavando sus uñas.

-¡Auch! ¡Luna!

La tomó entre mis manos y ella me maúlla, acurrucándose en mi regazo. Suspiro, regresando nuevamente a mi rutina, esperando que a la gata no se le ocurra hacer alguna travesura como usualmente hace. Pude trabajar tranquilo por tres horas, hasta que comenzó a estirarse, clavando sus uñas en mi regazo por lo que la saqué de inmediato y la alcé a la altura de mis ojos.

-Querés hacerme la vida imposible, ¿no?

-Meeeeoow... –suspiro.

-Sos igual que Mokuba.-la siento sobre mi escritorio, en un lugar donde no se encuentren mis preciados trabajos y comienzo a rascarle las orejas.-Siempre haciendo líos, nunca me dejan trabajar en paz, se la pasan corriendo de un lugar a otro.

Al principio me había negado que mi hermano tuviese una mascota pero cuando Wheeler se la regaló, no tuve más remedio que dejar que se quede. Era un regalo que no podía devolverse. Era divertido ver a esos dos colgados en la ventana, mirando la calle, o tratando de trepar los árboles (cuando Luna era chiquita, Mokuba la ponía dentro de sus ropas par que no se cayera) para sentarse en la rama más alta y contemplar el paisaje, o se la pasaban la tarde entera mirando televisión en la sala, o simplemente haciendo nada; se quedaban recostados en el suelo, mirando el techo, sin hablar o hacer algo. No sé, pero entre ellos se entienden como los más grandes amigos.

-Meow.

-¿Ahora qué querés?-se frota contra mis brazos y yo simplemente le acaricio el lomo.-No me vas a dejar trabajar, ¿verdad? Igual que Mokuba...

-_¡¡Seeeeeeetooo! ¡¡Ya llegué!_-ja, hablando del rey de Roma_.-¡¡Más vale que no estés trabajando porque hoy te toca hacer la cena a vos!_

Diablos, sabía que algo me estaba olvidando.

-Todo fue tu culpa.-la señalo a Luna en el pecho y ella ronronea.-No dejaste que me concentrara lo suficiente.-la tomo entre mis brazos, levantándome para salir del estudio.-Tal vez te de un poco menos de comida esta vez, como un castigo.

-Meow...

-Nada de eso. Te lo merecés por haberme molestado mientras trabajaba...

Al bajar las escaleras, me di cuenta de que le estaba hablando a la gata como si fuese mi propio hermano. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez compartan algo entre ellos, después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Últimamente hubo muchos mosquitos. Los odios. Siempre zumban alrededor de tu oreja y no te dejan dormir en lo absoluto. El jardín es enorme, y es un buen lugar, aparentemente, para la proliferación de estos molestos bichos. Hace un calor horrible, y la humedad es alta. No suele haber tal cantidad de mosquitos por esta época del año, pero la hay.

Son casi las siete de la tarde del sábado. De las ventanas abiertas de mi oficina puedo escuchar los grillos cantar y alguna que otra luciérnaga hace su aparición entre los arbustos. Vi corretear a Luna de un lado para el otro en el jardín tratando de atrapar algunos grillos, luciérnagas que veía o quizá algún mosquito. Luego, a mi hermano persiguiéndola también, con un jarro transparente de mermelada entre las manos, intentando atrapar las luciérnagas que podía.

-¡Seto, Seto! ¡Conseguí atrapar tres luciérnagas!-grita Mokuba desde el jardín.

Yo levanto la mirada y le sonrío.

-¿Y qué tal le fue a Luna?

Él se queda pensativo y mira a la gata, que estaba concentrada y acurrucada sobre el césped mirando fijamente algo que tenía delante.

-Está tratando de atrapar un sapo.

Aparté la mirada de mi papeleo y miré raro a mi hermano. Me quité los anteojos y me acerqué a la ventana, observando los alrededores del jardín. No noté nada que saltar o escuché algún croar, así que miré a Mokuba con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunté.-No escucho a ningún sapo o rana croar o saltar entre el césped.

Él se encogió de hombros y de repente Luna pegó un salto, como lo hacen los zorros para atrapar a sus pequeñas presas, revolcándose en el pasto con algo entre sus zarpas. Escuché un croar y supe de inmediato cuál fue la víctima de la traviesa gata. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, perplejo. Nunca en mi vida había notado que mi jardín fuera un perfecto lugar para los sapos. Pero nos venía bien. Los mosquitos comenzaban a fastidiarme mucho.

Luna siseó enojada y dejó que el sapo huyera dando brincos, croando desesperado. Mokuba la recogió en sus brazos, riendo y diciendo que no tenía que tocar los sapos venenosos. Regreso al interior de mi oficina y sigo trabajando hasta pasada las nueve de la noche, hasta que mi hermano me grita desde las escaleras que la cena estaba servida.

Apagué todo, acomodé los papeles, los guardé y salí, escuchando el silencio roto por el canto de los grillos. Noté con gracia a Luna dar brincos de mueble en mueble, sobre la pared, moviendo la punta de su cola con diversión y girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera persiguiendo algo. Veo como un jarrón peligra por el violento juego del animal y decido ponerle fin; tomo a Luna del cuello y la acurruco entre mis brazos, pero ella no aparta la vista de lo que fuera que estuvo persiguiendo todo este rato. Ella maulló y gruñó enojada, moviendo la cola con furia pero me mantuve firme.

Mokuba ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor esperándome. Dejé a la gata en el suelo e inmediatamente se subió, trotando hasta los brazos de mi hermano. Suspiré mientras me sentaba, haciéndole saber a Mokuba que detestaba que la gata se subiera a la mesa a la hora de comer, pero parecía no escucharme y tampoco captaba mis indirectas.

Al terminar de cenar, ambos salieron nuevamente al jardín, pero esta vez no corretearon en el césped como usualmente lo hacían después de comer, sino que se quedaron sentados en una de las reposeras, contemplando el cielo estrellado y la luna en cuarto creciente. Luna se había acurrucado en el regazo de Mokuba, moviendo las orejas cuando algo le llamaba la atención. Decidí acompañarlos un rato y después me fui a la cocina para servirme un poco de agua cuando escuché un sordo sonido.

_¡Plaf!_

Curioso, volví al jardín pero en cuando Mokuba me vio detuvo lo que estuviera haciendo y me miró. Yo lo escruté con la mirada, mirando alrededor en busca de indicios de la travesura que estaba haciendo, pero no encontré ninguna evidencia que me lo indicara. Lo miré de nuevo y tomé un sorbo de agua.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunté volviendo a observar a mi alrededor.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nada.

Frunzo el ceño y me retiro, esta vez, a mi cuarto. Ya eran cerca de las once y cuarto. Me cambié a mis ropas de dormir, abrí la ventana y le grité a Mokuba que ya era hora de acostarse. Él siguió corriendo con Luna un rato más hasta que lo vi entrar de nuevo a la casa. Pasó por mi pieza, me dio las buenas noches y se retiró a la suya con Luna pisándole los talones.

Me recosté en mi cama. Tomé mis anteojos de lectura y el libro que había empezado el mismo día a la mañana y me dediqué a seguir leyendo, pero nuevamente volví a escuchar ese sordo sonido, pero esta vez provenía del cuarto de Mokuba. Me distraje un poco, pero no le di mucha importancia, deduciendo inmediatamente que seguramente se trataría de Luna dando brincos por la habitación como suele hacerlo antes de acurrucarse en la almohada de Mokuba, pero los extraños sonidos continuaron por casi media hora y eso acabó como mi paciencia.

Me levanté y entré en su pieza, encontrándolo muy entretenido dando brincos en la cama con Luna y una pantufla en cada mano. Lo miré extrañado, sin dar a conocer mi presencia esperando poder captar qué rayos estaba haciendo Mokuba todavía despierto, dando brincos en la cama con su mascota y con pantuflas en las manos.

-¡Allá hay otro!-dijo de repente.

Mokuba dio un brinco y atizó un golpe con la pantufla, creando ese sonido que había estado escuchando por media hora. Me reí y él por fin se dio cuenta de que me encontraba allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-me preguntó y yo volví a reírme.

-Yo debería estar preguntando eso. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con las pantuflas?

Luna pegó un brinco contra la pared atrapando algo entre sus garras.

-Uh, ¿cazando mosquitos?

Arqueo las cejas y no digo nada. Me despido y me retiro a mi habitación a descansar.

Dos días después, me encuentro nuevamente sentado en mi oficina, con un terrible calor, las ventanas abiertas, enfrascado en el trabajo. La oleada de mosquitos seguiría por diez días más para mi pesar y el de mucha otra gente, aparentemente debido al viento. Esos dos días, tanto Mokuba como Luna estuvieron corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo mosquitos por toda la casa; Luna dando brincos contra las paredes o hacía piruetas en el aire intentando atraparlos, mientras que Mokuba la seguía con pantuflas en mano, golpeando las paredes cada vez que veía uno de esos odiosos bichos.

Hoy no fue la excepción. Cuando regresó del colegio me saludó con un grito, subió a su pieza, terminó la tarea, haraganeó un rato y se fue al jardín con su gata seguir cazando mosquitos. Debo decir que me contagió de ese hábito puesto que me encontré tomando yo mismo una pantufla, una regla o usando mi propia mano para atrapar a un desprevenido bicho que pasaba zumbando por ahí.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que perdí más o menos tres horas de trabajo intentando atrapar a un mosquito que me había colmado la paciencia mientras trabajaba. Había tomado mis pantuflas y las revoleaba por el aire en cuanto veía una mancha negra pasar en mi campo de visión. A veces no me daba cuenta y golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza, e incluso me llegué a parar para acechar al susodicho y tratar de asestarle con la pantufla, pero no logré deshacerme de él. Mokuba o Luna hubieran tenido éxito desde un comienzo. Parecían ser más hábiles que yo.

-Seto, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Me giré y noté a Mokuba de pie en la puerta de mi oficina, sosteniendo a Luna entre sus brazos que inmediatamente captó el leve movimiento del mosquito que seguía acosándome. Él también se percató del bicho y de las pantuflas que yacían en mis manos, pero le pareció tan cómico que ni él mismo se la creía.

Yo me encogí de hombros, notando al mosquito pasar delante de mí y usando las pantuflas, por fin logré atraparlo. Alcé la vista y le sonreí.

-¿Cazando mosquitos?-le respondí.

-.-.-.-.-

**N. d. A: **La caza de mosquitos es algo muy común entre mi mejor amiga y yo, en especial durante los meses de verano intenso que tenemos en Argentina. Generalmente nos peleamos intentando atrapar a esos molestos bichos, usando pantuflas o lo que tengamos al alcance de nuestras manos. Ella es la que revolea cosas en el aire tratando de pegarles. Yo soy más discreta; acecho a los malditos y los aplasto entre mis manos. XD


	5. Chapter 5

No es que no me guste el colegio, pero a veces estar sentado durante todo el día oyendo a los profesores explicar temas, de los cuales la mayoría tengo yo conocimiento, es aburrido. Siempre fui un joven aplicado debido al constante trato de parte de mi padrastro y a la larga terminé acostumbrándome. Además, no me distraigo fácilmente. Eso un gran punto a favor.

Regresé al aula terminado el receso y noté que volando a nivel del techo había un moscardón. Realmente era enorme y las chicas no tardaron en enloquecer cuando lo vieron, gritando como tontas al notar al insecto que buscaba una salida.

-¿Por qué joden tanto, carajo?-dijo Wheeler a mis espaldas.-No les hace nada. Creo que está más asustado de ustedes que ustedes de él. Pobre bicho…

Sonrío. Admito que tiene razón, y eso es algo poco común en mí. Siempre estamos discutiendo o peleando por el aire alrededor nuestro, pero en raras ocasiones nos llevamos bien. Más de una vez me pidió consejo y ayuda en materias complicadas como lo era química o psicología y yo accedí a sus pedidos. Por más escandaloso que sea, me caía bien.

La profesora de dibujo técnico entró haciendo alboroto ante el griterío de las chicas. Todos nos sentamos, sacamos los tableros y comenzamos a preparar el formato mientras la profesora comenzaba a explicar el tema del día.

Debo decir que dibujo técnico me saca de mis casillas. La materia requiere de mucha concentración y prolijidad al hacer los planos y vistas de los objetos, algo con lo que no estoy relacionado muy íntimamente. Jamás me gustó el dibujo y con esto, lo aborrezco más.

Algunas chicas sentadas en el fondo, de entre ellas Tea, gritaron cuando el moscardón bajó y pasó volando entre ellas. Se cubrieron con los tableros y abanicaron las reglas al aire. Por unos momentos temí por la seguridad de los demás estudiantes, en especial de Yugi y Tristán, quienes estaban al lado de Tea. Las reglas se acercaban cada vez más a sus rostros, y creo que ambos se percataron porque se levantaron y cambiaron de sitio. Tristán se sentó al lado de Wheeler y, extrañamente, Yugi vino a mi lado.

-Temí que ella te decapitara con la regla.-comencé y él se rió.

-Yo también, pero dudo mucho que logre golpear al moscardón.

El susodicho ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro del aula, todavía sin encontrar una salida, y las chichas comenzaban a agotar la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Ya había gastado suficiente de ella tratando de hacer la lámina y estaba a punto de revolear el tablero por los aires de lo frustrado que estaba. Yugi pareció notarlo y se ofreció a resolver una parte difícil del trabajo. No negué su ayuda porque era eso o terminar de arrancarme los cabellos intentando descifrarlo. Odio esto.

La profesora se levantó del escritorio. Tomó unos papeles, se calzó los anteojos sobre la nariz y empezó a borrar un poco el pizarrón para comenzar a dibujar el próximo ejercicio. Gracias a la ayuda de Yugi terminé a tiempo y ahora estaba copiando el boceto en una hoja a parte para resolverlo antes de llevarlo a la lámina. Un concejo que me dio Yugi para no enfadarme cada vez que teníamos dibujo técnico.

Todo fue bien hasta que el moscardón comenzó nuevamente a "acosar" a las chicas. Iba y venía de un lado a otro y pareció interesarse en Wheeler, quien andaba de pie al lado de Tristán charlando. El bicho le daba vueltas y eso pareció molestarlo mucho, ya que lo ví tomar una carpeta tamaño seis, marrón clara con calcomanías de sus equipos preferidos de fútbol. Noté la punta de una de las escuadras que guardaba dentro y cómo miraba al moscardón con malicia.

-Ya va a ver ese bicho de mierda… -lo oí decir, siguiendo el punto negro con los ojos.

Seguimos tranquilos hasta que por fin Wheeler se hartó, y todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Pude ver como él blandeaba su liviana carpeta contra el moscardón que pasó justo a su lado, pero no le dio. En cambio, vi, lentamente, como la escuadra salía disparada de la carpeta girando por el aire. Golpeó a la profesora cerca del cuello antes de chocar con el pizarrón y después recuerdo haberme echado a reír a carcajadas como tantos otros en la clase, no por el hecho de que la profesora tenía una crédula expresión en rostro, sino por Wheeler, que estaba más blanco que una hoja. Parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-Ay mierda… -lo escuché susurrar, sabiendo que la profesora le iría a meter una suspensión.

-¿¡Quién fue?!-gritó ella furiosa, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta la ver a Wheeler más asustado que una gallina frente a una comadreja. Supo que no lo hizo a propósito, pero seguía furiosa.-Más le vale que cuide mejor esa regla porque se la meteré en un lugar no muy cómodo para usted, Wheeler.

Nuevamente estallaron las carcajadas, y Yugi me miró raro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿No viste?-dije anonado. Él negó con la cabeza.-Wheeler quería matar al moscardón con la carpeta, pero cuando la agitó la escuadra salió volando y le pegó a la profesora.

Yugi parecía no creerlo pero rió de todos modos. Ese día quedaría grabado en mi memoria hasta el día en que muera.

Luego vino el examen de química. No era tan complicado y lo hice en menos de quince minutos. La profesora corrigió los primeros papeles y los devolvió, pero cuando leyó el de Wheeler arqueó las cejas interesada. Una vez que terminó, lo llamó y él levantó la cabeza.

-Señor Wheeler, ¿desde cuándo la leche es un sistema gaseoso?-preguntó ella. Yo y otros más rieron por lo bajo.

-Ah, ¡Ve! ¡Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando entregué!

-¡Que no cunda el pánico!-gritó Tristán.- ¡Que les presento a ustedes el nuevo producto que todo ha de tener! ¡La leche gaseosa! Ahora disponible en garrafas por un bajo costo.

Todos nos echamos a reír, incluso la profesora, pero Wheeler parecía más furioso que nunca. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

-¡Estaba medio dormido cuando escribí, che!-se defendió.

Después de clases decidí recoger a Mokuba y nos fuimos juntos a casa. Él me contó lo que hizo en el día y yo de las dos ocasiones de Wheeler, y sonreí al ver a mi hermano descostillarse de la risa.

-¡No andes con jodas, Seto!-gritó, lagrimeando de tanto reír.

-Es cierto. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando la regla golpeó a la profesora. Blanco como el papel.

Así regresamos a casa; muriéndonos de risa. Definitivamente este día quedará grabado en mi memoria hasta el fin de mis días.

-.-.-.-

**N. d. A: **Basado en dos historias que le ocurrieron a un compañero en tercer año de secundaria. Sí. Lo de la "Escuadra Voladora" es cierto, por más irreal que les suene.


End file.
